Friendly Visit
by betrayed miko
Summary: Tohru was left home alone for spring cleaning unbeknown Akito came for a little visit. After the visit brings upon something un expected Tohru is forced to live with Akito at the Estate. Lemons within the first ch.
1. Chapter 1

She quietly cleaned the house since all three men had left. All the doors and windows were open to air out the home as she started to put cloths on the line outside.

He had just so happened to have decided he would take a walk over to check in on Shigure's little family he had going on. Quietly, he had entered trough an open door, glancing around. It seemed everyone was out however, he did hear noise coming from another room. However, rather than exerting himself to check in on it, ha sat down in a chair in the living room to await the surprise of them finding him there.

She had returned after pulling clean clothes from the line she moved quietly from the kitchen entrance into the living area she stepped back slowly seeing the figure. "...Akito-san..."

His frown turned into somewhat of a smirk as he saw the younger girl appear in front of him. So it was "her" that was home. He thought for sure he would be able to have some fun now. Slowly, rising from his seat he passed across the floor toward her.

She looked down slowly holding the laundry basket against her chest. "...I haven't started dinner yet the others didn't tell me you were coming Akito-san."

His smirk only grew as he pressed his own chest against the laundry basket she was holding. "Poor little girl.. You're were left here all alone, weren't you? It just goes to prove no one can stand you. They all had to get away!" He stood straight, then slapped the said basket, sending it to the floor.

T

She stepped back slowly from him. "They have their own lives they do not have to stay with me." She kept her eyes down. "They care about me just as I do them."

Finding himself less amused and more angered, we took a hasty step forward and slapped the girl across the face. "They don't care about you! They only pity you!"

She placed her hand on her cheek that had already started to turn red before looking back up to him. "They do not feel that way they care about me they do anything to make me feel like I am part of their family."

Why you little..!" His glared at her, thrusting his hand to forcefully cover her mouth. "You should learn to just shut up! I can't stand to hear your voice!" His eyes widened a bit and he knocked her to the floor, immediately crawling over her. Holding her down by sitting on her.

She started to struggle beneath him as she pulled her hand free scratching him hard across the face trying to get free. "Let me go now!"

A hand went to his face. He rubbed across the scratch marks with the back of that hand, Then proceeded to slap the brunette across the face once more. "You stupid little bitch.. Don't you know you're place?" He smirked, reaching up into a kitchen drawer, and pulled a knife from the various contents. "I really.. Can't stand to look at you at all…"

Her eyes widened as tears rolled down as she struggled more against him. "...They'll find out you did this!" She started to scream hoping to get anyone's attention.

"I don't care about that! So what if they knew!" He held the knife against her cheek, slowly running the back edge down toward her jaw line. "You see.. I can do anything I want." And with that, he lifted the snatched the knife away from her face, nicking it slightly in the process. With his free hand he lifted a clump of hair from the floor and violently brought the blade down against it.

Tears rolled down her cheek smearing the blood that dripped down to the floor as she began to shake beneath him tilting her head away from the blade. "... I didn't do anything to you..."

He lifted the freshly cut clump of hair to his nose, breathing in the flowery scent, which came from it. Then, holding the hand out above the floor beside them he unclenched his fist and watched the stands fall freely to the floor. Eyes darted back toward the girl after the last had left his palm. "But didn't you. Being here is enough of an offence. Making me have to look at you.. I couldn't think of a worse thing to do.." The blade was then positioned between her breasts. Slicing at her shirt as it trailed toward her abdomen.

She covered her chest quickly her eyes closing halfway as she looked away from his cold eyes. "...I kept the secret I will not say anything..." Tears still formed around her eyes that had filled with sadness. "I would never endanger my family." Her voice grew cold then.

He stabbed the knife into the floor next to them, already quite tired of her. He ripped her shirt the rest of the way in half, then moved a hand down, forcing it between her legs. "You will keep quite wont you? I bet you wouldn't be able to look any of them in the eye anymore.." He spoke, to himself actually, the smirk reappearing on his face as said hand invaded her underwear.

She let out a low whimper as she closed her eyes sadly. "... Stop it..." She opened her eyes as she began to struggle against him once more reaching back for the kitchen knife ready to attack him.

He smirked, his hand also reaching back toward the kitchen knife, but only to stop her from grabbing it herself. He snatched it away and tossed it aside, out of reach. "It isn't any fun if you do that." His free hand then went to press at her neck, keeping her still as he slid a finger inside of her. There was only one thing on his mind at this point, and that was defiling the younger girl.

She whimpered as she struggled for breath tears still forming in her eyes as she tried to wiggle free from under him trying to kick him off her small body her eyes struggling to meet his. "...Why are you... Doing this...!" His hand on her throat muffled her scream.

He moved his lips to hover over her ear once more, softly in a purring like manner; he breathed words, which would only make him laugh inside. "What's wrong? Don't you love me too? You'd be more than willing if it were any one else, wouldn't you?" He shoved another finger in, violently, trying to get a response from her. Nothing would please him more than to hear her scream out.

She flinched in pain as she closed her eyes tightly. "...They would never... Hurt me like you are now...!" She let out a muffle growl tears strolling down slowly from her closed eyes. "... They'll find out... what you did... MY family will protect me...!"

"They wont do anything.." He licked at her ear, taking the hand from her throat to undo his pants. "They don't care about you, I thought I already told you that.." Managing to accomplish what he set out to do with one hand, he positioned his hips to hers. Without so much as a word of warning he thrusted himself into the girl.

She screamed in pain moving her hand free as she slapped him hard across his left cheek making his cheek inflame. "They care about me your nothing, but a cold cruel monster!" She screamed at him as she struggled more under him before biting into his shoulder hard to pierce through his robe in hopes of getting free.

He turned his head as he was slapped, bringing a hand up; he rubbed it against his cheek, only to wince at the pain from the girl biting him. Though it hurt, it wasn't that bad, since the kimono was between the teeth and flesh. He slapped her down against the ground with the back of his hand, and continued to thrust into her in violent motions. His breath became a heavy pant, he was surprised himself that he let himself get so worked up over this.

She screamed in pain as she her head went back letting go of his shoulder her eyes closed tightly as she squirmed beneath him still struggling against him her hands moving under his chest trying to push him off. "Let me go... You're hurting me!"

He released his stress inside of her, and then let her go, sitting down on the floor in front of her, taking the time to rest a bit. He panted. A hand came to his forehead and pushed back dark colored strands out of his face. Then fixes his kimono a bit before his gaze returned to the brunette in front of him.

She stood quickly as fast as she could stumbling as she stood watching him carefully as she stepped back slowly tears rolling down her cheek. "...Your a cold Monster... Your the one who should be locked up..."

"Locked up.." he mused, repeating the words in his head as he stood up. Gathering himself at his feet he paced to the girl again. He caught he jaw in the palm of his hand, then leaded in close, pressing his own body up against hers. "Now go, and tell them what I've done to you. Tell all of them.. I don't care." He trailed his lips over hers. "Will they still feel the same about you?" He pressed his lips against hers, in a long, deep kiss as he closed his eyes. He reopened them as he pulled away, letting her go. "Next time.." He started as he walked toward the door. "I'll be even more happy to play with you." He left with that; he was much too tired to stick around any longer.

She turned quickly watching him leave her eyes filled with angry and hate. "... They will kill you Akito-san you are nothing, but a manipulate monster that hurts others for pleasure..." She stepped forward. "...I'll be ready next time as well." She spoke coldly toward him.


	2. Chapter 2

(We don't own fruits basket forgot to say that in the first ch)

She walked quietly into the estate of the main Sohma house she kept her head down as she found the room Akito stayed in she slowly knocked on the door as she tried to keep herself from shaking. Kureno seemed to be out at the moment, so there really wasn't anyone to answer the door for her and let her in. He surely, wasn't going to get up and do it himself. So he merely, called across the room, telling her to enter.

She slowly slides the door open as she walked in quietly bowing to him slowly keeping her head down as she closed her eyes. "Akito-san I am sorry for disturbing you, but I need to talk to you..."

He leaned back, lying across his futon on his side, an arm placed beneath his head to prop it up. Glowering across the room the girl, he sighed and allowed his eyelids to fall closed. "What is it that you want to say?"

"...Are you really going to confine Kyou-kun after we graduate?" She spoke sadly as she walked over to where he rested kneeling in front of him keeping her head down.

"Of course." His eyes opened, glaring narrowly at the brown haired girl that sat in front of him.- He knows the terms himself. If he cannot beat the rat, he will be locked away.

She nodded sadly. "... Akito-sama..." She used a more proper term this time before speaking once more. "... What if I was to take Kyou-kun's place? I would go in the cage instead of him."

"Hmm..?" A brow suddenly perked, seeming to catch his interests, if only a small amount. "And why.. Should I accept you, instead of that monster?"

"... Kyou-kun has much more potential to life then a poor orphan girl that a family took in..." Her voice was low and full of sadness as she spoke.

Hmm.. -He moved to a sitting position, crossing his legs in Indian style. He thought about it for a moment longer then sighed, flicking some dark hair from over his shoulder. "Perhaps, I will consider it. To lock you away from all of them.." He smirked and nodded. That might just work.

She kept silent nodding lightly as she looked down to her hands before standing slowly. "...So Kyou-kun will be free if I go?"

Nods somewhat, returning to his lying down position. "That's right. You for him. I think it is pretty fair after all.." He grinned inwardly.

She nodded sadly as she walked back to the door placing her hand slowly on the door. Her eyes looking back to the one that everyone preferred to as 'God' before looking down slowly. "... That day you came... I will never forgive you for it..., but if it saves Kyou then I will for him... Beside I carry **your** child now." She turned away sliding his door closed.

He raised a brow. "What did you say!" He quickly rose to his feet and paced across the floor after the girl. Stopping her where she stood by grabbing a hold of her hair.

She screamed in pain falling to her knees as he grabbed hold of her by her brown hair. "...Your hurting me let me go...!"

He let go, it not actually being his intention to do her harm this time. He grabbed he wrist and pulled her up from the floor. "Tell me.. What you said a moment ago!"

She looked up to him weakly before a smirk slide across her lips. "...I said I am carrying your child now... You didn't think it through did you when you came after me."

He glared, not releasing his grasp on her. "Who else knows about it?" He cornered her, pressing her back against the wall. "Did you tell anyone else about it!"

She shook her head her smirk fading now as she looked into his eyes. "...Why I'm not going to give up the child because of you... I've started to show now the others have been watching me..."

A hand traveled to the girl's stomach, pressing against her. "Not.. Going to give it up, huh?" He smirked, leaning in closer to the other. "I will decide that myself.. Now.." His eyes narrowed, his expression growing colder. "Does anyone else know about it..?"

"...I told you know, but they have noticed my body changing..." She spoke sadly watching Akito through tear filled eyes.

He let go of her and returned to his futon, facing away from her. "You will move in here immediately. No more outside contact with any of them." He glanced out his window, thinking about just what was to be done about the situation.

She looked down sadly. "I'll get my things then and I will return tomorrow evening..." She stepped back to the doorway before sliding it closed once more walking down the dark hallway.

He didn't say anything else after that either. After she had left the room he collapsed onto the bed, sprawling out and looking up at the ceiling. He hadn't really even thought about her or that incident since it happened, but now it turned out she was with child? A hand rose to rub at his temples. She was in the kitchen she was preparing the last dinner for the others her things had already been packed away her clothing and pictures of the three men she had stayed with she couldn't bring herself to tell them she was going to Akito. She had explained to them earlier that her friend Hana wanted someone to stay with her for a few weeks while her parents were away.

((review tell us what you think)


	3. Chapter 3

(We don't own fruits basket)

There were not any particular arrangements made on his part. There were a few empty rooms around, so there was no need to worry over a place to store the girl away. She walked into the main house toward his room sliding the door open slowly as she looked in. "Akito-sama...?" She spoke barely above a whisper as she looked for him.

There he was, directly in front of the girl, sitting down with a tray in front of him. Kureno was also there, picking up pieces of glass off the floor. He glared toward the doorway, catching sight of the brown-haired girl. Kureno was then ordered out of the room. She moved out of his way quickly before she walked into the room sliding the door closed as she moved to Akito kneeling in front of him her head down. "... Did you tell him?"

"He doesn't need to know." He fixed his gaze on the other, sliding the tray to the side. "No one needs to know." He extended a hand outward, clutching onto a cluster of brown tendrils, gently pulling her forward.

She nodded sadly as she looked into his cold less orbs. "... I won't tell anyone the others... my family thinks I am staying with a friend for awhile..." She spoke sadly as she watched him careful. "... Are you letting the child live?"

He yanks her forward by the hair before letting go. He turned his head to the side, idly leaning back on an arm to support himself. "I have not decided if such a creature should be allowed to exist."

She flinched lightly at his pull as she looked to him sadly shaking her head. "... How can you say that? You created a being and your willing to kill it before the baby is born..."

Dark hues darted toward her. In a flurry of movement she was on the ground beneath him. He held her down be the wrists above her head with his own two hands; a knee pressed into her stomach. "If I want it dead, it will die. Do not push me! "

Tears started to stream down her pale cheeks as she looked away. "... Please don't do this I'll be good please don't hurt the baby..." She fell silent after that closing her eyes tightly.

He smirked at her willingness to comply. Removing his knee from her gut, it gas placed on the ground at her him. Now straddling the girl, he leaned down, licking the tears.- I'll leave it be for now..

She nodded sadly as she opened her eyes looking to him. "... What the others think when they see me here around you?" She spoke sadly as she tried to keep from crying anymore.

"You were so willing to take that beasts place, and so you shall. If they find out you're here, it will be nothing more than for that purpose." His hand let go of her wrist, cupping her jaw in his palm as she looked at him.

She nodded sadly. "... What happens when the child is born you can't keep the child locked away as well." She kept her eyes focused on his as she searched for an answer from him. "... Will you allow me to be the child's mother?"

He stared back, not faltering in the slightest. "Whether or not the child is to be locked away as well will be determined after birth. You will be his mother in private."

She nodded lightly as she closed her eyes. "... So if the others come looking I am to say I took Kyou's place...?"

"Yes, as you wished to. That monster will be allowed to live freely in return". He finally took his hand away and got up, moving back to his futon.

She sat up slowly as she nodded lightly. "... Thank you Akito-sama..." She looked down to her hands before she wrapped them around her stomach protectively. "Am I going there now or am I staying with you until the child is born?"

He sat, lazily sprawled out on the futon. He patted a spot next to him, designating it as a spot for her to sit. "I wont keep you locked in up until it's born."

She moved to him slowly and cautiously before she sat beside him. "... You love Kureno-san don't you?" She looked down to the man curiously her hair falling to her side.

His eyes darted in her direction once more. His hand rose, about to slap her across the face, but he caught himself and dropped the hand back to his side. "That is non of your concern."

She nodded lightly. "... I was only curious I was worried I'd caused you a problem... He looked mad when I came in..."

It was true, he could have been angry at the time, however, Akito liked to make him mad from time to time to begin with. He glanced away, as if in thought. "It may have potential to become problematic.. I don't want you wandering around in front of Kureno."

"I'll stay where you want me Akito-sama so the child will live... I don't know if I have started to show enough to be questioned... If they ask what do I tell them?" She looked to him still her voice was calm yet it still held fear.

You wont tell them anything." Growing tired of the conversation he laid back, rolling onto his side facing away from her, his head propped up on his arm. "Once you start to show at a noticeable degree you simply will not be allowed to see anyone. From now onward, you will wear only loose kimonos as well."

She nodded lightly as she closed her eyes slowly. "Akito-sama where am I to sleep?" She wasn't sure if he wanted her to lay with him or allow her to sleep with him.

He waved a hand slightly. "Go tell Kureno to get you a room." He yawned, tiredly. "Then send him in here afterwards."

She nodded slowly before kissing hiss cheek softly. "Good night Akito-sama." She stood walking to the door sliding the door open walking outside looking for Kureno.

He followed her with his eyes as she moved across the room and out the door. He then sprawled out on his back across the bed, glancing up toward the ceiling, a hand draping over his forehead. "... If I were the roster where would I be... I wonder if he's like Kyou-kun and stays near the highest point." She wondered around aimlessly now lost.


	4. Chapter 4

We do not own Fruits Basket

----------

She sat near the porch smiling as she relaxed her hands around her waist as she watched the birds pick at the birdseed she had thrown to him. "... I wonder how the others are doing..." He hadn't been feeling well lately. Hatori had been lurking around quite frequently as of late, checking up and taking care of him. Hatori had probably seen Tohru a few times, but he didn't seem to notice anything, most likely due to the fact her clothes her different and bigger than normal. Akito let the girl have what little freedom there was, as long as she stayed up close to the main house. Currently, Akito sat in his room with Kureno at his side.

She kept her space when Kureno was near she slowly stood walking down the steps into the small garden. "... I miss them." She spoke sadly as she looked down to the small flowers that started to sprout from the fresh snow. "If he knew he would be mad."

With a sigh and a flick of the wrist, Akito sent Kureno out of the room. He slowly brought himself up to his feet and walked across the floor, peering out his window at the snow on the ground. Without hesitation he walked outside, barefooted, in nothing but his long red robe that seemed to engulf his small body to begin with. She looked up quickly hearing the snow crunch behind her before she bowed her head to him. "Good morning Akito-sama." She spoke softly as she looked back up to him. "How are you feeling today?"

He'd really just come over to check on her. As if to have given her an answer, he just turned his head away. His health or how he felt really wasn't of any concern to her anyway. He drug himself back onto the porch and sat down, his legs curling beneath his kimono. She watched him before slowly making her way back to him. She sat beside him slowly keeping her head down. "... When the baby comes will Hatori-san deliver it?" She spoke softly almost above a whisper.

"No." He answered quickly, glancing over the figure that sat next to him. "I will bring in an outsider for that. No one else will ever know of it." He sneered, shoving himself up of the wooden floor, and returned to the warmth of his room.

She nodded sadly as she went to stand a familiar voice hitting her ears. "Tohru, Tohru." She opened her eyes quickly as the little boy with blond hair went to jump on her to hug her. Her hands going out quickly to stop him from coming closer to her form.

Unfortunately, for the blond, his voice did not escape Akito's ears either. He barged right back out the door. Violently grabbing the boy's hair and yanking him away from Tohru. He sent him to the ground. "What are you doing here! No one is allowed to visit her!" He screamed at the rabbit, before Gesturing with an extended arm and finger for the girl to return to her room now.

"... Akito-san he's just a child I'm sure he just wanted to tell me hi..." She spoke up now as she stepped down the steps to help the boy to his feet. "... Momiji-kun you can't tell the others k you got to promise not to tell them where I am." She knelt down to his level petting his cheek softly. "You can't see me no more so forget about me please I'm not your friend return to Hatori-san now or I will hit you."

His eyes widened hearing her cold words. "...Tohru why are you saying this Akito-san making you say these things?"

She stood slowly slapping him hard across the face. "... I said I'm not your friend now go away."

He stood back and just watched the confrontation. After all, she seemed to have handled it well enough. Once again, he returned to the porch, staying there until he was sure that Momiji had left. He looked to her sadly before running off to where Hatori lived. She wrapped her arms around her stomach before walking up the steps. "... Akito-san I'm sorry for disobeying your orders... I'll go to my room now..."

He smirked and shook his head. There really wasn't any point in going to her room now that he had left. He wasn't really mad. She'd taken care of getting the boy out of there, even slapped him. It served to amuse him at the very least. He turned away from her and returned to his room, yet again. "No need."

She looked up to him confused as she followed him into the room. "... Akito-san do you want me to pour you some tea?"

He collapsed onto his futon a bit exhausted, maybe he shouldn't have ran out there after Momiji in the first place. Then again, he wasn't the best at controlling himself. He sprawled out, shaking his head. "No, I'd rather just lie down for a while."

She nodded slowly as she moved over to him kneeling beside him as she placed her hand on his forehead. "... You feel warm maybe I should get Hatori-san."

He shook his head, smacking her hand away from his head. "I just saw him earlier, besides, it isn't anything." He rolled onto his side, facing away from her and closed his eyes.

She lowered her head now as she nodded lightly. "... Akito-san is there anything you want me to do if there's not I was wondering if I can go outside the gates."

He eye twitched slightly, pushing him up, leaning back on his hands. "Things for it, like what? Don't forget Kureno has to go along…"

"... Oh yeah." She spoke softly. "... I'll just pick up some reading then for when you lock me away when I get to fat." She smiled faintly resting her hands on her stomach.

He just sort of shooed her away at that point. It wasn't that he didn't want her to get things for the child, he had actually started to warm up to the idea of having the baby. She stood carefully now. "... Thank you Akito-san I will return to you." She smiled faintly as she walked out of his room sliding the door closed as she headed to hers. Even though he said he would allow her to go, he still just had to postpone it for a little while at least. He called Kureno into his room and told him that they would be going out, but before that, he demanded something to eat. She wore her normal clothes now, but made sure that she wore a baggy sweater Kureno walked into Akito's room with soup and bread so he could eat. She sat slowly beside the door not making a sound, as she waited quietly not wanting to disturb the two males. After receiving the food he quickly sent Kureno away so they could be on their way. He sipped idly at a cup of warm tea as they left.

She walked beside Kureno silently as the left the gates her eyes slowly looking up to him. "... She misses you." She spoke softly as she walked beside him looking around it had been a few weeks since she had last seen the outside world beyond the gate.

----------

please review you can give us ideas to if you want to.


	5. Chapter 5

He sighed slightly, rubbing the back of his neck. He wasn't sure how to respond. After all, he knew he could never be with a woman anyway, and at least for the moment, things were all right as far as the relationship between himself and Akito. He shook his head slightly, and then spoke to the girl. "Is she doing well?"

She nodded lightly smiling as she did. Before stopping quickly tugging on his hand. "... Come on we need to go this way or Kyou-kun will see us..."

"Huh?" Taken by surprise at the tugging of his hand, due to the fact that he really wasn't paying to much attention to begin with. It took him a second before nodding and following along with the girl. "Did you see Kyou-kun?"

She nodded lightly as she looked back hoping Kyou hadn't noticed she headed into a bookstore as she looked out the window. "I can never mistake that orange hair..."

He idly picked up a book off a shelf and held it up in front of himself, as if he were reading it. Glancing from behind the book he peered out the window. "Yes, he does stand out a little more than others... Hopefully he didn't see us."

"... Akito-san will probably beat me if he knew I talked with Kyou-kun..." She stepped from the window as she quickly picked out a few books making sure Kureno didn't see the tittles. She made her way to the back of the store paying for the books.

He peeked over, watching the girl go to the counter with the books. He had to keep an eye on her, if something did happen, it was rather likely she wouldn't be the only one to feel Akito's wrath. She took the wrapped books walking to Kureno rather quickly. "I'm ready to go back home to Akito-sama." She spoke softly as she stepped outside only to be stopped by an orange hair boy.

"Tohru!" He attempted to stop her himself before she went out the door, but wasn't able to in time. He hurried out behind her. He glanced toward the cursed cat, then back to Tohru and motioned her to come along. It would be best if were on our way now, Tohru.

She nodded lightly as she looked past the cat following behind Kureno like a chick would a mother hen. Kyou grabbed hold of her shirt quickly. "Tohru-san why haven't you come home...?" He spoke sadly as he looked to her only getting a lost saddened look from her eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think we've met before." She smiled at him as he turned away pulling her hand free of his. He stopped as well; turning around as the other two spoke between themselves. His expression turned into a bit of a frown as he watched them. It probably wasn't completely necessary for her to go as far as claiming to not know the other party, however whatever mean she used would be fine by him as long as it worked and sent them on their way.

Kyou just watched them growling a bit. "Tohru-san what did Akito-san do why are you with them and not us?" He was yelling now, but she ignored him as she followed close to Kureno making sure they were out of earshot. "... I think you should go home Kureno-san I'm scared Kyou-kun will try something I swear I will show up... Please just make sure Akito-sama is safe and I will be there and take the punishment that you receive for leaving me." Kyou had despaired from sight now.

He shook his head slightly, sighing to himself over the recklessness of youths these days. "I can't just leave you Tohru. I do agree that we should be going back now, however." He stated, glancing off, trying to figure out were Kyou had run off to. Not able to see him anywhere he just motioned Tohru on as they headed back to the estate.

She quickened her pace making sure to hurry back. "... He won't allow me to be outside anymore after this..." she spoke sadly carrying the books to her chest.

"It will be okay as long as nothing happens, I wont bring it up." He attempted to at least reassure the girl this, though he was quite doubtful that it would end there, given Kyou's nature, he was sure they would be seeing him again rather soon.

She went within the gates. "... I can make it back to Akito-sama from here you don't have to suffer his wrath if he's upset." She smiled at him kindly. "... Thank you for taking me out into the city for the last time."

He gave a nod. "I'm sorry it didn't turn out better, Tohru. I would have liked to spend the day out with you." He let her go, still keeping an eye on her.

She nodded sadly. "Yeah it would have been fun, but we must obey God." She waved to him before walking into the main house heading to Akito's room.

Akito was still in the bed at this time. He'd heard someone coming and managed to sit up, a knee up to his chest and the other sprawled out in front of him. He'd been rather lonely knowing there wasn't anyone there.

She walked in quietly as she kneeled in front of him as she smiled to him kindly. "I got a few good books Akito-sama..."

He smirked slightly, glancing to the girl as she came into the room. "I wasn't expecting you would return so quickly." He held out an extended hand toward the girl. "Let me see."

She handed out the books to him. "... I didn't want to stay on my feet to long because of the child on the way..." the first book filled with short stories, the second was nursery rhyme's, the last two just normal reading material.

He shuffled through the books somewhat then tossed them back in her direction carelessly. "Kureno didn't see these books did he?"

She shook her head quickly as she gathered them into her arms. She looked up to him now lowering her eyes halfway. "... He was busy looking at books him self."


	6. Chapter 6

He yawned, moving to lean back against his arms, only to be distracted by the movement of a shadow across the wall. He sat up, looking at it for a moment before realizing whom it must belong to. If in fact it was that person, there would be only one reason for him to be there.. His eyes focused on the girl. Her that bitch, no doubt. She must have been talking to him while she was out. Almost immediately he lunged at her, pulling at her hair and yelling. "Where else did you go! You went to see them, didn't you!"

She screamed in pain as she fell forward dropping the nursery books that lay scattered across the floor. "Akito-sama I only went to the book store with Kureno-san!" She was shaking now as she tried to look up to him fear in her eyes. "I didn't go anywhere near them!"

"You're lying!" He yanked her by her hair, and then slapped her across the face. "I know you went to them!" He kicked at her stomach, furious that she would do such a thing and then try to lie about it as well

She covered her stomach quickly as tears started to roll down. "... Akito-sama you're going to kill the baby!" She was frightened now as she kept her head down.

"I will kill it!" He threatened, however he did stop kicking at her stomach. He resumed pulling her by her hair, dragging her across the floor. "You wont ever see any of them again! I'll make sure of it!" He exclaimed, dragging her to "that room".

Kyou slid the door open quickly hearing her screams again. He moved around grabbing Akito's hands trying to force him to let her go. Her eyes opened hearing a struggle her eyes widened. "... How could you Kyou-kun!"

His attention immediately darted to the orange-haired boy who grabbed his arm. His own fist swinging into the other's face. "What are you doing here! Are you so willing to be locked up too?"

His eyes widened as he moved away from the hit letting go of Akito's arm. "Why is she here!" Kyou's voice was filled with anger now as he looked down to the girl who was trying her best not to cry in front of the two. "... Who's baby is she carrying?"

"It isn't any of your business why she is here!" He left him for now to close up Tohru in the room. "She came to take your place, or didn't you know that?" He turned back to the boy. "But since you came all this way, I may as well lock you up as well!"

She started hitting her fist against her door trying to open the door so many emotions were running threw her now. "... How could you let her do this... Why are you making her suffer like this..." Kyou's words were filled with sadness he now moved toward her door in an attempt to free her.

"She is doing it for you, you should be relieved!" He cut the boy off, standing in front of the door. He smirked, peering at the cat. "You should just go back home and forget about her."

She finally stopped hitting the door soft cries could be heard. "... Kyou-kun... Please just go I have no feelings for you..." Kyou's eyes lowered as he stepped back from Akito. "... Your the one who got her pregnant didn't you?"

He simply smirked. "Now how would that happen? Even if it were me, how would that concern you? You heard her, she has no feelings for you."

Kyou growled at him now as he looked down clenching his fist. "... Kyou-kun I never want to see you ever again you caused me nothing, but pain and a life of hell to be in the cage..."

Akito just watched the cat, musing to himself at the boy's reactions. "What are you going to do now? Will you continue to make her suffer because of your own selfishness?"

Kyou looked to Akito sadly his pride hurt now. "... Your forcing her to do this the others will know about this they'll know about that child..." He growled at the God as he took off.

"Tell them if you are bold enough... and then come back to see what has happened to her!" He yelled as the cat ran off with his tell between his legs. She slide down the wall of room her head tucked into her knees as she cried silently making sure not to attract Akito's attention.

And that was that, he left be in her room for now, there were... More important things to do at the moment. Things like finding that damned chicken who didn't even bother to tell him what that tramp was up to while they were out. She slowly got up sliding her door open after at least fifteen minutes. She made her way toward Akito's room wanting to collect her books before Akito got a hold of them and her again.

Clearly by the sounds coming from the room it was evident there were people behind the door. He had found Kureno and he had had taken out his anger on him, though now it seemed things were already back to normal.

She slide the door open keeping her eyes down and away from the men as she leaned down gathering the books she had bought earlier a few of them already bent. "... I'm sorry Kureno-san... I won't ask to ever go outside again... I won't let you be punished because of me..."

Kureno didn't really turn to look at the girl he just nodded slightly. "It's alright, you don't have to worry about me. Akito glared at the girl coldly. "Who said you could come out? Go back! I don't even want to look at you!"

She shivered as she slowly got to her feet holding the books to her chest. "... I'm sorry Akito-sama I won't disobey you ever again..." She walked out of the room sliding the door closed as she moved into her room sliding the books under her bed to hide them from prying eyes. She lay down on the bed placing her hands on her stomach. "... I need to see Hatori-san I want to make sure the baby is ok..."

-Few Nights Later-

He lay awake on his side, and arm bent and tucked beneath his head, using it as a pillow. He was unable to sleep, most likely due to the loud clashing of thunder outside. The air was chilly so he had pulled his covered up over his body. He listened to the rain, and thought about different things. He wondered if the others in the residence were sleeping soundly, particularly Kureno and Tohru.

She slowly slide the door open taking a few steps in leaving ghost prints behind her. She was hesitant now as she slide the door closed, but she made her way to Akito's bed slowly sliding in behind him her head resting on his back she wasn't under the covers yet she was still trying to see if it would be safe for her to be next to him like this.

At first, when he heard the door sliding open, he thought it was Kureno for some reason. However the soft footsteps did not belong to the heavier man. He felt the girl settle into bed with him, causing him to sigh and turn over. He just looked at her for a moment before lifting his covers, inviting her in. It could stand company right now. She slide under quickly as she cuddled against his slender form her head resting on his chest as she closed her eyes her hands resting on her stomach protectively.

His own arms wrapped around her back, holding her against himself. A hand slid up into her hair, cradling the back of her head. "You couldn't sleep either?" His voice practically a whisper as he leaned in, his chin placed atop the girl's head; eyes falling closed.

"... Akito-sama... I'm sorry if the child and I have become a burden on you... I never meant for this to happen..." She cuddled closer to him holding onto his shirt now for comfort. "... My mother would always let me sleep with her during the storms..."

He sighed somewhat, nodding his head against hers. She had seemed to be becoming more and more of a burden lately, but she stayed out of the way for the most part, he'd almost grown fond of her himself, which he never thought he would. This girl who just appeared one day and stole his whole world right out from beneath him…

She looked up to him now her eyes closed halfway. "... Do you want me to despair along with the child Akito-sama and not bother the family again?"

He smirked, his own eyes opening slightly now. "What do you mean by disappear? You mean you want to leave me? I would never allow that to happen. You'll stay right her, in that room meant just for you." He looked over the girl's face, only able to see glimpses of her in the pitch black of the room when lightning lit the night sky.

She rested her head on his chest now her arms wrapping around his neck hugging him as she nodded slowly. "... Can at least Hatori-san know about the baby... What if something was to happen to the baby...?"

He shook his head, once again letting his eyes fall closed as he snuggled with her. "Hatori can not know. If you are so worried about it, I will bring someone else in to check up on it."

"... Please it's all I ask... If I do something wrong you can have my memories... you can threaten him by taking the child's life so he won't tell... I don't care I trust Hatori-san more then any stranger..." She spoke softly barely above a whisper.

He nodded, giving in. "Fine... If you want to see him I will allow it… He'll be by tomorrow anyway. If you say anything... I will kill the child." He gripped sternly at her hair, making sure he had her attention, only to let go right after.

She nodded lightly as she flinched. "... I'll let you do the talking Akito-sama I won't say a single word while he's here..." She spoke softly her eyes slowly closing.

He didn't exactly mean no to say any thing in general, just nothing concerning the baby's sire. However, that would work as well. He held her close, nuzzling somewhat into her. "Now go to bed." He tried to do the same, despite the continuous thundering outside. She nodded once more as she cuddled into his form she fell silent her eyes slowly slipping from his neck to her stomach protectively.


	7. Chapter 7

She slept silent curled in the blankets as Hatori walked in to check up on Akito for the day to make sure he was doing better. Her head was buried under a pillow so her appearance wasn't visible to the doctor. He was sitting up in a corner of the room, away from the sleeping girl on the futon. Sitting in his normal position, one leg sprawled out into of him and the other bent, knee up toward his chest. He watched Hatori come into the room, his own head leaning against his shoulder as the man walked over toward him.

"How are you feeling today Akito-sama?" He spoke softly now as he looked to the young male, before his eyes traveled to the bump in the bed that started to shift around.

"Tired…" He grumbled. Partly because of all the noise from the whether, and partly from a certain girl who couldn't seem to stay still for too long as she sleep, he was unable to sleep the previous night.

He placed his fingers on the side of the neck to make sure nothing was too abnormal. "You'll be able to sleep today the sun is finally out." He nodded slightly, lazily leaning against the cool hand that was placed on his neck.

The girl finally sat up in bed rubbing her eyes her hair matted the doctor's eyes turned from the boy as he looked to the girl now. "... What's she doing here?"

He peered over Hatori's shoulder to the girl who just woke up. Staring coldly at her as she once more took away the attention that he wanted. He shook his head slightly. "Ask her. She came crawling into my bed last night. That's part of the reason I couldn't sleep."

She looked down slowly hearing Akito's voice. "... I was scared and I had no one I'm only allowed near Akito-sama..." She spoke softly she never looked at Hatori now before she laid back down covering herself with the blanket trying to avoid any more questions and attention.

His gaze trailed from her back to Hatori. He pushed himself into Hatori's lap, as he sometimes did. Draping his arms over the other's shoulders. "Once we're done, you can go and look at her too." He whispered into the man's ear. Hatori shivered as he nodded, he was use to Akito acting this way, but he didn't understand why Tohru would be here with him there had to be a reason Akito had her at the main house now.

A fingertip was placed to the other's jaw, turning his head to meet with his own gaze. "Don't get distracted now, I'm right here." His other hand idly played with the man's shirt.

"... You shouldn't act like this in front of her Akito-sama... Its not right..." He spoke barely above a whisper as his gaze returned to Akito's cold eyes.

Narrows his eyes at the other. Hatori was trying to deny his of what little "fun" there was to be had? He let it go though. He dropped his hand to his side, yet remained in the other's lap. "Just hurry it up then."

Hatori nodded as he placed his stethoscope to his ears then his chest checking his heart rate. Then looking to make sure his throat wasn't swollen. "Everything looks just fine Akito-sama."

He slid out of the other's lap once he was done, trailing his hand down the man's torso. "I could have told you that." He smirked, resuming his sitting position in front of the other. "You can go check up on her now."

"Why is she sick Akito-sama she looked fine when she talked to me." Hatori slowly stood up looking down to the frail boy.

He shrugged, giving an "I dunno" type of expression. He got up and walked over to her, motioning the doctor over to her. He pulled the covers off and plopped down next to her to watch, and make sure she was kept in line. She sat up slowly now shivering from the cold morning air. She looked to the doctor sadness in her eyes before she looked down to the doctor kneeled beside the bed placing a hand to her check that caused her to flinch.

He simply watched and did noting more as far as the other two were concerned. He wrapped himself up in his kimono lazily. He really didn't care for cold mornings. "Tohru-san who hurt you?" He noticed a little dry blood where Akito had grabbed her hair and a small bruise forming on her cheek, she kept quiet though not saying a word as she looked to Akito Hatori watching her carefully.

He returned her gaze with an all out narrowed glare. He turned his attention to the doctor. "Don't worry about minor things and get to it already." He nudged in the direction of her stomach.

He watched him now as he looked to the young girl's stomach. She moved her hands around quickly trying to hide the small bump that had already started to show. Hatori's eyes widened a little as he reached down patting the girl's head. "... Let me look ok?"


End file.
